Dear Future Husband
by Monkey D. Conan
Summary: Coronation Day for the New Pirate King! A joyous time for a Strawhat wearing Captain and his Orange haired Queen! Let us share in there journey, along with their crew, because with the Strawhat Pirates nothing is ever simple. A collection of interconnected One Shots. Marked as Completed, but will still be adding new Chapters! Read&Review Please!
1. Dear Future Husband

So this is my first story. I love writing, and I guess I've heard this song one too many times, and this just sort of came to me. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. One Piece is not mine, nor is the song. All I own is my dignity…no I lost that a long time ago…huh.

 _Dear Future Husband,_

 _Here's a few things you need to know if_

 _You want to be my one and only all my life…_

" **OI! Sanji we need more meat!"**

"Ah, the melodious sounds of our Straw Hat wearing Captain." Nami muttered with a sigh as she ran the brush through her long orange hair a few more times. Placing the brush back on her vanity, she began the intricate task of pinning said hair into an elegant yet simple up do guaranteed to turn heads and frame her face perfectly. "Some things never change, do they Robin?"

"No they don't Navigator-san," Robin returned with a smile, as she moved to help Nami place the pins in her hair, "but then again, would he really be our lovable overly energetic Captain if he acted any different today, more so than any other day? It is, after all, one of the Luffy's Hallmark qualities."

"I guess not," Nami admitted with a roll of her eyes and a ghost of a smile on her lips, "But really would it kill that rubber idiot to behave himself for a single day? Especially, today of all days! All these years, and he's still just as excitable as ever. More even!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Robin interjected with a knowing smirk as she placed the final pin in Nami's hair, before moving towards the mirror to adjust the black and silver styling Chopsticks she had placed into her own up do. "I think Captain-san has come a long way from where we began. I'm sure Empress-san would agree." Nami for her part just snorted and pointedly turned towards the mirror, but her reflection gave Robin a semi-irritated mock glare as she curled a loose strand back into place. However, she couldn't stop a small smirk of superiority from appearing in its place.

It was a look that Robin understood all too well given how the Empress's last visit with crew had gone. Chuckling a bit Robin continued, "In any case, I believe Captain-san has the right to be a bit excitable today. It's not every day the dream you've been striving towards your entire life finally comes true. Not to mention, his childhood hero is here too."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Nami griped playfully as she put her earrings in and began adjusting her makeup with skilled hands, "The obnoxious drunk had just better be sober. Kind hearted and extremely powerful or not, I swear one more crude comment about my appearance or what I might be like in bed and I swear I will…"

"Wouldn't Red Hair-san have had to have made a first comment for you to threaten to kill him for a second one?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nami for her part just chuckled with a sultry smirk, "Hey, just because he hasn't said it, doesn't mean he hasn't thought it. But then again, what straight male wouldn't think like that once they saw me?" Robin just shook her head slightly and laughed as Nami stuck her tongue out and winked while doing her cute pose. As she turned her attention back to her surrogate sister, Nami couldn't help put appraise the lovely archeologist. "By the way Robin, you look absolutely stunning in your dress! I absolutely love the mid-high collar and the silver trim throughout, and that black sash really ties in well with the faint black flower embroidery work of your dress! Trying to impress a certain green haired directionally challenged Swordsman, are we?"

Robin merely chuckled again as she smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle on her dark purple sleeveless mid-length Japanese style dress. Turning to the mirror, she affixed a small silver flower pendant as a finishing touch, just before turning back to Nami with an equally sultry smirk and said, "No, I don't need to impress Swordsman-san. This is merely his reward for being such a good boy lately. It's always fun to wind him up, if for no other reason to see his reaction when he's not in control."

"Oh I can't wait to see his face," Nami laughed out as she reached into her storage chest and pulled out a dusty old lockbox. "Just please make sure I'm somewhere on deck to witness this before you leave him wondering what just happened. You know I can't miss out on good blackmail material. Though I'm sure I'll have him back in debt soon enough, it never hurts to have some back up cards to play. He is a handy meat shield if nothing else. Not to insult your taste in men of course; to each their own right?"

"Of course Navigator-san." Robin nodded with a chuckle and a knowing look, "Every girl has their _own_ version of prince charming I suppose. Some are really serious and driven, and others are more fun loving and adventurous. May I ask what's in the lockbox?"

"Well, today being such a special day, I thought I would wear something just as special." Opening the derelict box, Nami pulled out a simple white gold necklace with a moderate sized sapphire. As she stared at it, a single tear slid down her cheek even as she smiled at the memory. "It was Belle-mere's. One of the few things I still have of her. I remember the last time she showed it to me. I was maybe three at the time, and I wanted to be just like her. I snuck into her closet and put on her best, and really only dress, with matching high heels. When she found me I thought she would yell. Instead she simply laughed and reached into her closet and pulled out that lockbox and showed me her one and only necklace her own mother had given her. She told me she kept all her precious memories in that little lockbox. She put it on me and for the rest of the day I pretended to be a grown woman just like Belle-mere. I even started going on and on about the life I would have with all the money and clothes in the world; the friends I would make and places I would visit; the things I would do and even the man I'd marry one day."

"I'm sure she would be so proud of the woman you did grow into Navigator-san." Robin whispered as she pull Nami into a comforting embrace. "It's not just anyone that can not only read the weather and navigate the unpredictable Grand Line, but to have drawn a map of almost the entire world already, are no small feats."

"And all while looking absolutely stunning, if I do say so myself!" Nami interjected with a wink and a smile at her surrogate sister, but as she turned to put away the lockbox, a small scrap of paper sticking out over the side caught her eye. Curious, she tugged it free and unfolded it, immediately letting out a surprised gasp.

"What is it Navigator-san?" Robin questioned as a smiling Nami handed her the simple piece on paper. Turning it over in her hands Robin read the words at the top and smiled. "To my future husband. Love: Nami?"

"I completely forgot about that." Nami sighed fondly as she sat on the edge of her bed reminiscing. "When I was pretending to be a grown woman, I started thinking about what my future husband would be like. Belle-mere suggested 'why didn't I write him a letter about the top five qualities he had to have to be my special someone.' Since I was still young, and didn't really know what to write, Belle-mere helped me a bit by giving me suggestions on what should be in it."

"That sounds cute," Robin chuckled lightly, "Well let's see what qualities your special someone will need." Nami laughed right alongside her as Robin read the first item on the list. "First off, _**He has to be a gentleman, but not a pervert**_ …Well so much for Cook-san's dreams I suppose."

Both women burst out laughing.

"No," Nami gasped between giggles, "He's a gentleman and a good friend, but nowhere near marriage mate quality. No to mention, a little less then _loyal_ and the furthest thing from _innocent_."

"Okay well how about this one," Robin continued as she composed herself, "Second one on the list, _**He has to be a brave protector, ready to take on anything**_."

"There goes Usopp." Nami mentioned with a smirk, "I mean sure he's gotten much braver over time, but he's still just as likely to hide behind me as he is to actually fight for me depending on the enemy. And that's not even mentioning the whole Kaya thing he still tries to deny."

"Very well Navigator-san," Robin replied with a smile as she moved on down the list, "Number three is, _**He has to be the right amount affectionate and caring**_."

"I guess it's for a reason Zoro is your type and not mine." Nami smirked as Robin silently chuckled, "I mean some girls could make a case that he's handsome. And we know he's strong and brave and can even be gentle at times. But though he has a kind heart, as I'm sure you can vouch for, it wouldn't be anywhere close to what I would need in my life."

"No I guess not," Robin surrendered, "Some girls are needier then other I guess." Nami playfully threw a hair pin in retaliation. Robin merely sprouted a hand from the vanity and caught it midair and placed it down as she went on. "Okay, number four, _**He has to be a good listener and understand my needs**_."

"Not that either of them were ever an option," Nami muttered with a laugh, "But that takes out both Franky and Brook. Not even taking into account the obvious, neither understand anything about women beyond what their perverted minds want to." Robin merely nodded, before continuing.

"And the last one is, _**He has to be rich, handsome, and romantic**_." Robin looked up and smirked, "Now why do I get the feeling that that was the only one you came up with on your own?" Nami merely stood and stuck her tongue out cutely at Robin.

 _Yes, some things never change…even as others do_.

Robin thought to herself as she turned towards the door, as Nami put the lockbox away and moved back towards the vanity one last time. Then aloud Robin said, "Are you ready to head out yet Nami-san?"

"You can't rush perfection Robin," Nami returned with a smirk as she made one final adjustment to her dress, and lifted a beautiful white gold tiara with sapphire stones placed throughout, onto its rightful place on her head. "But, yes I'm just about ready."

With that Robin stepped outside to join the rest of the waiting crew and guests on the lawn deck, ready for the event to begin.

Alone with her thoughts for the moment as she took care of a few last little things and adjustments, Nami's eyes fell back to the letter to her future husband she had placed on her vanity, and she just couldn't help herself. As she worked she couldn't stop her mind from drifting to a certain smile. A _**very**_ familiar, unmistakable smile. One she had known since his boat came crashing down next to hers, where they had only had the split second before going their separate ways. Though it wouldn't be long before they would cross paths again and her life would be changed forever.

Quickly Nami shook her head lightly to free her mind from the path it had traveled so many times over the past years, not that she would ever admit that to the rest of the crew. No, now was not the time to be thinking like that, as she was needed elsewhere right now.

 _It's coronation day after all_. Nami thought with a smirk. _Time for all of us to see the new Pirate King for the first time!_

Stepping up to the door she smiled softly as she opened it slowly, finally ready to join the others. Out in the mid-morning sun, feeling the warmth on her skin, Nami basked in the momentary peace.

"Nami-san, my Queen!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes, and he speed over towards Nami from the direction of the kitchen. "You look even more beautiful and radiant then you ever have before! The Sun pales in comparison, and the moon and stars hide in shame! And what am I but a mere mortal in the presence of thine eternal radiance thy Goddess of my heart!"

"Shut it ero-cook!" Zoro bit out, "Not even our money loving Navigator would want to be Queen of the idiotic perverts. That's not even touching on the little detail of what sane woman would want swirly-brow children?"

"What was that Moss Head?!" Sanji bit out, "Any number of women can appreciate the superior quality of a gentleman like myself, over a green head gorilla like you! And what sane woman would want to reproduce with you and further pollute the gene pool?"

"Huh…I've never really stopped and thought about it Pirate A." Zoro began with a wicked smirk, "Can you picture a little green haired girl with a love of books and blades, or maybe a raven haired boy with the same. Or maybe both? I don't really know yet…Robin and I haven't really discussed that far ahead in our relationship. But when the time does come you'll be the first to know Love-Cook! And don't worry, we'll love them every moment. From raising them to even as early as the act of making them!"

"How dare you talk about my precious Robin-Chan like that?! You want to fight Marimo?!" Sanji challenged as flames erupted around him.

"First of all she chose me, not you! And second, bring it on Mystery Eyebrow!" Zoro roared, reaching for his blades as flame erupted around him. Nami felt her eye twitch and she was just about to pound the two idiots when a familiar voice rang out.

"Oi! That's enough you two. Today's a special day and you two Baka's need to stop it with all the fighting!"

"Najiko!" Nami cried out as she ran and embraced her older sister that had just arrived. She looked up ready to continue when she saw another familiar face behind her. "Gen-san!"

"Ah, Nami," Gen whispered, as he fought the tears of joy that threatened to spill out at seeing the beautiful young woman before him. "You look so radiant! But that's to be expected of Belle-mere's beautiful daughters. She would be so proud of you, of the strong and wonderful woman you've become. A woman who fought tooth and nail for her village, for her dream, and for her happiness. I know I am!"

Nami fought back joyful tears of her own, as Najiko placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's almost time Nami, let's hold back those joyful tears just a bit longer. You don't want to ruin your makeup do you? Besides, still a lot more joyful moments to come, after all. I'll drag these two hot heads to their spots, but you might want to get to yours. The fun's just about to start!"

Nami couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as she watched her sister move to the lower deck; while still separating a fuming Zoro and Sanji on either side of her.

"Hard to believe," Gen muttered with a sigh, but a huge grin, "That simple fun loving boy really turned the world on its head. He finished what Roger started all those years ago. If you listen carefully you can hear the pages of history turning, and he's at the center of it. It's a whole new beginning!"

"The world won't know what hit it," Nami murmured with a content expression, "There's no cure for Monkey D. Luffy. And once he's taken hold in your life, it will never be the same again. And the worst part is…you'll never want it to be again. It's what makes Luffy, Luffy."

Even though Nami knew and had spent so much more time with Luffy, even he knew the undeniable truth in her words. So with a smile and a nod Gen continued, "It's true, that boy touches and changes every life he comes in contact with. No matter how short a time, even mine…I can only imagine the ways he has affected yours with how long you two have been together."

Nami could feel her smile slowly growing as a small delicate blush spread across her cheeks. "In more ways than you could ever know Gen-san. So many ways."

Just then they could hear Brook's music begin to waft across the deck, and they knew the time had come to start. Stepping up to the curtains of the temporary privacy screen Franky had set up at the top of the stairs leading to the lower deck, Nami paused and called to mind all the many events that had lead them to this moment. She had no idea how her life had brought her here, but she had no regrets.

 _And I wouldn't change a single thing…not even for all the gold in the world!_

"Are you ready for this Nami?" Gen's voice called out interrupting her thoughts as he was straightening his suit jacket one finally time.

 _Since the day we met…I just didn't know it yet._ Nami thought with a smile. _Besides, what would MY Captain do without HIS Navigator?_

With a nod and a deep breath, Nami linked her arm with Gen's and, as the music changed, they both strode out through the curtains and slowly descended onto the lawn deck. As her bare feet touch the soft cool grass, she couldn't help but think,

 _So many familiar faces. So many adventures. So many life changing events, and our biggest one yet, is happening right now._

Nami felt her eyes taking in everything around her; her sister, her friends, and her Nakama. Then her eyes locked with the man before her, standing there in a white collared shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves partially rolled up, black dress plants and shoes with his golden sash around his waist and a brand new royal yet masculine black captains coat with gold trimming draped over his shoulders like a cape, and topping his head his iconic Strawhat. A crown fit for a king.

But what caught her eye the most was the smile on his face as he looked at her. It wasn't his normal too big for his face goofy smile she adored. It was a smile that was all for her; a small content satisfied smile that poured out his love for her through his eyes.

Her heart fluttered as his eyes lowered slightly to take in the beautiful white imperial style dress, with matching arm length silk white gloves, she had on with the sweetheart neckline and just a touch of lace and pearl beading in a sort of intricate design on the bodice. She knew she looked stunning just based of the stunned faces of some of those present. These included Pirates, Old World Government Marines, Revolutionary Officers (or New Order officers as they were known now), and Civilians, but there was something extra gratifying about the awed expression that passed over the Pirate King's features for a moment before he locked eyes with Nami once again, nearly causing her to stumble with their intensity.

Even as she reached the end of the isle and she felt Luffy take her hands in his own, she could barely believe where she stood now.

 _How in the world did we end up here?_

But even as she thought it, she already knew the answer, and it had been a long time coming. Long before either one had even entertained the thought of them being together, their feelings for one another had long since been sealed. And it had all started with a looked exchanged between two complete strangers when fate, a dream, and a whirlpool had conspired to bring the two into a life neither could've imagined in their wildest dreams!

And as Shanks began the simple ceremony filled with thoughtful advice, a few thankfully tasteful joke, and the occasional catcall from the crowd followed by death threats and/or promises of no food from a certain heartbroken Chef, Nami couldn't help but think about Luffy and the letter to her future husband. In his own way, Luffy was everything she had ever wanted and needed and then some.

Though he could be annoying and childish, Luffy was respectful and pleasant and while definitely male, nowhere near perverted. He was a true _**gentleman**_ , even if he wasn't always proper in the manners department.

No one could doubt he was _**brave**_ , and loyal to a fault. Willing to die for those he cared about and ready to take on any and all opponents who dared to threaten them.

And while he can be stubborn and a bit simple minded, Luffy had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met. He _**cared**_ deeply for her and his Nakama, and those that were his friends, and he showed his love and care in his own way. As only Luffy could.

Then there was his listening ability. For those that didn't know Luffy, they would think he was slow, single minded, he didn't care what others thought or said, lacked any kind of common sense, and never listened. And to an extent they would be right, but they would miss the whole point of Luffy. If Luffy didn't listen to what you said, then that was because what you were saying was meaningless, with no value to you as a person. Luffy, whether by instinct, skill, or just plain luck, always knows exactly what a person needs, even if they themselves are unaware. He _**listens**_ to everything; not just the words they speak, but the situation and the real heart of the matter that others are deaf to. He knows your needs, sometimes better than you yourself.

Finally, though contrary to popular belief, Nami wasn't shallow. However, all the same, to her at least, there was something undeniably _**handsome**_ about Luffy, with a twinge of childlike cuteness and rugged charm thrown in for good measure. Of course as Pirate King he was also _**well off**_ , having found the One Piece. However, the strangest, and yet most wonderful, thing was how _**romantic**_ Luffy could be when he wanted too. Needless to say it had floored the other Strawhats, even Robin was a bit surprised at first, though Nami was by far the most flabbergasted of the lot.

Don't misunderstand, Luffy was still very much Luffy, but he had this charm about him when he was trying. Whether it was randomly putting his hat on Nami's head when they sit on the figurehead, taking her to the highest and most beautiful points on an island and giving her a cool flower or leaf that reminded him of her, or (her personal favorite) when Luffy swipes an extra dessert from Sanji to share with her. True, she could ask Sanji for dessert any time she wanted, but there's just something about Luffy going through all the trouble just for her, just showing he cares enough. Not to mention the fact she is the only one he will ever share his food with.

Yes Luffy may be an idiot sometimes, but he was her idiot.

 _And that's the only way I'd want it._

"And so by the power those useless stuffed shirts of the old World Government refused to give me, but I'm going to pretend I have anyway;" Shanks continued with a sly grin, "I say you're now husband and wife; Pirate King and Queen; and the oddest yet truest pair of love birds I've ever seen."

With that Shanks slapped Luffy playfully on the back and concluded he speech with, "So, go get your girl kiddo and show all the rejects across the world that looked down on you that you're the man that achieved your dream and got yourself a smoking hot Queen to boot! Which even I'll never know how you pulled that one off, but hey…she said yes and there's still no proof of brain damage or bribery. So before any of us can come to our senses and question this union; you may kiss your Bride!"

 _His Bride…I love the sound of that! It has a nice ring to it, don't you think so Belle-mere?_

As the newly minted Pirate King and Queen shared their first kiss as husband and wife, the gathered crowd broke out in applause, shouts of praise, cat calls, tears of joy, silent smiles, slightly disinterested grunts of approval, and the heartbroken weeping of a truthfully happy blonde chef and Amazon Empress.

"Oi!" Shanks called out with a huge smile, as he closed his eyes and shot his fist high in the air, "Let's Party!"

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone chorused right behind him.

***Hours Later***

As Nami surveyed the scene before her, she couldn't help but laugh. Marines and Revolutionaries arm in arm as they drunkenly attempted to continue dancing to Brook's latest tune. Pirates and civilians passed out together in heaps. Maniko, Najiko, and Gen still serving out more drinks. Law off to the side with Smoker conversing over Sake, with slight smirks on their faces. Garp, Dragon, and Shanks in a pleasant and surprisingly subdued conversation. And the rest of the different Straw Hats, all still awake, but in different stages of drunkenness and activities. Nami couldn't help but think:

 _When did I reach the point in my life that this is not only a normal site…but a comforting one?_

"When you've tasted the freedom that comes with the life of a true Pirate, a life of adventure becomes the only life you could ever want."

Nami couldn't stop the smile that came at Luffy's words…at how well he truly knew her and the way she thought, even before she vocalized them. Turning to Luffy she smiled as she grabbed her husband's hand, a giant meat-kebab still in his other hand, and led him over to his favorite seat on Sunny's head. As she sat, wrapped in her husband's embrace Nami listened to the lapping of the sea against the ship's haul, the light sound of Brook's music, and the soft sound of Luffy's steady breathing.

"So, Mr. Pirate King," Nami began with smile and a sigh leaning further back against Luffy, turning her head slightly into the crook of his neck "How did you like your coronation?"

"It was Awesome!" Luffy replied enthusiastically as he took a large bite out of his meat-kebab, before giving his trade mark smile and offering Nami a bite herself. "And how did you like your corn-o-nation Mrs. Pirate Queen?"

Nami chuckled to herself as she took a much smaller bite of the offered meat and continued much more subdued, "It was absolutely amazing Luffy. I have my King, my crew, my dream, my crown, and now I have some meat too! What more could I possibly need or want?"

"Mowre Mwheat (More Meat?)?" Luffy supplied in answer, his mouth full and with a shrug of his shoulders. Swallowing, he continued much quieter, "So, are you happy then? With everything…with me?"

"Luffy, I am so unbelievably happy, I don't even have the words to describe it," Nami replied as she turned and planted a sweet kiss on Luffy's waiting lips, warmth instantly spreading throughout her chest. "I don't think you could make me feel any happier if you tried."

"I'll take that challenge once we retire for the evening my lady!" Luffy returned instantly with a charming smirk, which instantly switched into a satisfied smile, almost as if he had been rehearsing that for hours and was happy that he had nailed it.

"I can see someone's been very busy practicing for quite a while, huh?" Nami stated with a smirk and a giggle.

"Yup!" Luffy bluntly said with a huge grin and a small chuckle, "Sabo, Dad, Gramps, and Shanks spent the last day or two teaching me a bunch of new 'lines'! Not really sure why I needed them, but they were adamant that it was important as a man for me to be able to 'woo' you. What does 'woo' mean?"

"I'll tell you a little later Captain." Nami managed to utter out between laughing fits.

"Okay!" Luffy replied unconcerned as to why Nami was laughing. He just loved knowing she was happy! "I'll use them, but I much rather just spend time with you doing couple things. Like going on adventures, exploring islands together, eating lots of meat from different places, playing games, watching you draw while I make you a picture, singing and dancing together, and maybe we can have a baby one day if you want! Maybe he'll be a boy like me but with orange hair and a love of maps, or a little girl with long black hair that loves adventures and is as beautiful as her mother is? Wouldn't that be cool Nami? A mini you and me?"

For a moment Nami couldn't speak, she just sat there stunned. The only thought that went through her mind as she began to cry tears of joy, even as a huge smile spread across her face, was:

 _How can you not love a man as honest, pure, and amazing as Luffy is? My Pirate King!_

For a moment Luffy looked concerned about Nami and looked like he was going to freak out and start yelling for Chopper, but the next moment he just leaned forward and captured her lips as he had in times past. In a kiss that never failed to take Nami's breathe away along with all her fears and worries; in a way only Luffy could.

As the kissed ended, Luffy leaned forward to whisper, "Nami…I love you. And I just want you to be happy. So please be happy…okay?"

"I always am Luffy, and I always will be…just as long as I'm with you." Nami whispered back as one final tear of joy escape, "And I love you too! What do you say we leave the party to the rest of the crew and head to bed in the new Captain's Cabin Franky built us?"

"I'm not really tired just yet though, are you sure?" Luffy responded as he moved onto the deck and helped Nami down to stand beside him.

"Baka…" Nami muttered as she flicked Luffy on the forehead and walked toward their room, shaking her head in frustration.

Luffy just looked confused by Nami actions until she half turned back to him, with a smirk and slight nod in the direction of their bedroom.

And with that, realization struck and the laws of physics broken as rubber moved faster than the speed of light!

As the party wore on, nobody noticed a small but important piece of paper laying on the vanity of a certain orange haired Pirate Queen. And there at the bottom, beneath the messy writing of a child, in the beautiful script of a young woman now grown, was one last requirement for Nami's future husband: _**He has to be Luffy!**_

… _Future Husband,_

 _Better Love me Right!_


	2. Wait, What Just Happened?

So, I want to thank everyone for reading the first chapter. I had originally posted it as a one shot, but now I think I want to do more. I decided to go back to the beginning and show the story of how the Future Pirate King & Queen got to their coronation day. All chapters will be in chronological order, unless I state otherwise. So first up is when Luffy first told Nami how he felt about her…as only Luffy can!

Disclaimer: Yes, I completely own One Piece…and I also invented air! Every time you breathe I get a nickel…which means that by the time you've read this one sentence I would have made around 15 cents. Raking in the dough! XD (Seriously though I own nothing but my dignity…no wait, I lost that years ago…huh?)

On with the story already! And remember to Review, please and thank you!

Wait…What Just Happened?

For once the unpredictable and dangerous Grand Line was calm, and all was at peace on the Thousand Sunny as the sun shone bright and the waves gently lapped against the ships haul…

"Ooooooiiiiii! SABOOOOOOOOO!"

Sabo chuckled to himself as he stepped off the railing and onto the main deck. His smile continued to grow by the second as he watched the familiar rubber man running like a maniac towards him.

"LUFFY!" Sabo called back as his younger brother all but crashed into him.

For a moment both brothers just remained in their embrace, eyes misting slightly with emotion, before the rest of the crew slowly made their way over, offering their own various greetings.

"So what are you doing here? Are you on some kind of secret mission?" Luffy cried out with stars in his eyes and his trade mark grin firmly in place, once the pleasantries were out of the way. "Suge! That would be so cool! Does that mean you have all kinds of cool gadgets and-"

"Baka," Nami growled out as she stood over Luffy's limp form, a fresh bruise on his head thanks to her fist. "What possible secret mission could he be on while aboard our ship?"

"Oi, Nami why did you hit me?!" Luffy whined as he stood up, rubbing his new bruise even as it basically faded.

"Because you were being an idiot," Nami bit back as she rubbed her forehead, "And if I didn't shut you up you'd still be babbling on right now about secret missions and other nonsense!"

"Meany," Luffy whispered with a pout, which earned another three lumps on his head. Sabo for his part just laughed at the whole exchange, before Robin spoke up.

"And if I may ask Sabo-san, to what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"Huh…what?" Sabo asked as his attention was pulled away from his younger brother and the fuming Navigator. "Oh yes, my apologies. I was just finishing up an assignment on a nearby island when I heard you guys were in the area. Since my pickup point is on the way, I thought I'd make a little side stop to see my little brother and his crew. The last time our paths crossed I didn't have too much time to spend. I don't think I've even gotten a proper tour of your ship yet."

"Alright!" Luffy cheered, bruises forgotten. "I'll show you the whole ship and Usopp and Franky can show you all their cool inventions. Then Sanji can cook up a big meal with lots of meat, while Brook plays music and we'll have a party!"

"Sounds great Luffy," Sabo said with a chuckle as Luffy bounced around in excitement at the thought of meat and party's. "But before I forget, I have a very special surprise for you."

"Suge! What is it?!" Luffy cried out with stars once again in his eyes. "Is it meat? I hope its meat! ...Meat…"

Sabo laughed again, as the rest of the crew groaned and sweet dropped, except for Robin who merely smiled. How he had missed this about his little brother all these years.

As Luffy began to drool at the prospect of meat, Sabo reached up and, lifting his hat off his head slightly, took out a medium sized silk pouch from under it.

"I know it's been a long time in coming Luffy," Sabo began as he handed the pouch to the confused Captain. "But better late than never right? Just like I promised."

Luffy pulled the string and opened the pouch, and immediately his eyes went wide and he all but tackled Sabo in another bone crushing hug as he screamed out, "AWESOME! Sabo you're the best!"

"So, do you think it will do?" Sabo asked relieved, as Luffy pulled away, looking into the silk pouch again before pulling out a beautiful white gold tiara, with blue sapphire stones throughout the light airy design. The sun shone perfectly on the polished stones, making them sparkle beautifully and the whole thing had this amazing glow.

"It's perfect! Now this is a crown" Luffy stated instantly, before turning to everyone else. "Hey guys, what do you think of it! Is it cool or what?"

Nami was floored by the beauty of it, and for once didn't have Beli signs in her eyes in want. The pureness of the beauty spoke to her heart and that meant a lot to her. In fact, it reminded her of a very special necklace she had locked away. It just took her breath away.

"It's absolutely beautiful and stunning Luffy-san!" Robin replied in awe, as the rest of the crew just continued to gape at the unexpected gift. "But I think we're all just wondering what exactly it's for?"

"It's to replace his first treasure." Sabo spoke up with a slightly embarrassed smile, before Luffy could reply, "When we were young, before we set out on our separate journeys, we would often go hunting for treasure. Well, when Luffy first joined Ace and I, he was determined to find his first treasure on his own. For days, he was on the hunt with no luck, but by about the fourth day here comes Luffy. A little banged up and dirty, but with a satisfied smile. He had found a white gold tiara with blue Sapphires that looked very similar to that one."

"It turned out to be just a plastic tiara with fake stones in it." Luffy supplied bluntly with a shrug.

"But it was still his first real treasure," Sabo continued, "We asked him what he was going to do with it and he said he would keep it for a special someone. Well a day or two later I accidently end up breaking it in two when I sat on it. Though Luffy said it was fine, I knew he was sad so I promised to get him a real one to replace it one day. That day being today!"

"Yep!" Luffy said with a huge grin, "And it's perfect! Thank again Sabo!"

"No problem Luffy!" Sabo returned with a smile of his own, before a thoughtful expression came over him, "Though I am curious since you never said before. Who exactly was the special someone you were going to give it too?"

"Oh, it was for my future Pirate Queen!" Luffy replied off handedly as he was cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"Oh cool, because I was just…WHEN IN THE WORLD WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" Sabo roared as the rest of the crew jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about? Man, you must be an idiot." Luffy said thoughtfully, his head tilted in slight confusion. "You do know that Nami and Robin are both girls right? Are you just now noticing?"

"That's not what he means Baka!" Nami, Sanji, and Usopp cried out slapping the air.

"I believe your brother was talking about a girlfriend in the romantic sense, like someone you'd want as a future wife, Luffy-san." Robin interjected with sympathy.

"Sorry," Sabo muttered, while rubbing the back of his head, "You just caught me by surprise with that answer. I guess I forgot how blunt you always were. It's okay Luffy, you'll find yourself the right girl one day! And when you do, I want to be right there watching when you give her that crown!"

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Of course!" Sabo exclaimed with a huge grin and an enthusiastic nod.

"Okay." Luffy returned with a similar grin before turning towards Nami. "Oi Nami, what do you think of your new crown?"

"N-NANI?"

"I knew it! You did have a girlfriend! How could you not tell your own brother?!"

"Captain-san?"

"Straw Hat's a real man!"

"I can feel the tears of joy falling from my eyes! But I have no eyes! Skull Joke! Yohohoho"

"Does that mean Luffy and Nami will be mating soon? I'd better start researching human birthing techniques."

"Hahahaha…It's about time! Wouldn't you say ero-cook?"

"Oi! Shitty Captain!"

Usopp was just speechless.

And just like that, Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat crew with a bounty of 400,000,000, and one of the eleven Supernova's, had just unknowingly shattered the perception his crew had of their own little world aboard the Thousand Sunny.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Luffy asked unaffected, his head titled to the side in confusion over his crew actions, "Sabo just said he wanted to see me give Nami her crown."

"How dare you ask that to my lovely Nami-swan? I'll ring your rubber neck!" Sanji fumed. Luffy just looked more confused.

"Huh? But why wouldn't I ask her if she likes her own crown? Are you an idiot Sanji?"

Sanji hurled himself towards his still confused captain, black shoe ready to meet rubber face. Only to meet the very familiar steel of a smirking swordsman.

"Leave them alone Dart-brow." Zoro's smirk grew even wider as he continued, "Things were just starting to heat up between our Captain and _**HIS**_ Navigator."

"My precious Nami-swan would never look at that Rubber idiot like that Marimo!" Sanji fired.

"Did you say something Number 7?" Zoro baited the already enraged cook, determined to give Luffy and Nami the time they needed, along with getting a good warm up to his normal workout.

"You want to fight you directionless half-wit?" Sanji returned flames erupting around him.

"Bring it on Pirate A!" Zoro returned flames erupting from him in turn.

However, for once, as steel met leather, no one paid any mind to the two combatants. Time seemed to stop as a smiling Luffy handed a still gapping Nami _**HER**_ crown.

"L-Luffy?" Nami squeaked, automatically taking the crown gently in her hands, but still struggling to process any of what just happened. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Sheesh Nami, you're really slow huh?" Luffy responded, grinning from ear to ear.

With the spell broken, Nami once again stood over a limp Luffy, with a still smoking fist extended toward Luffy's head, as he nursed another bruise.

"I don't need to hear that from you Baka!" Nami roared out before calming down a little and putting one fist on her hip, "I was talking about the fact that you just said this crown was for your future Pirate Queen. Since when was I going to be your Pirate Queen?"

"You were always going to be the Pirate Queen Nami." Luffy stated mater-o-factly, "So do you like your crown?"

"Luffy that's not the way this work!" Nami fired back, starting to get annoyed again, "To be your Pirate Queen we'd have to get married first! You've never even asked me if I like you in a romantic way!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't need to ask you that. I already know you're going to be the Pirate Queen." Luffy said while picking his nose uninterested, before Nami's fist slammed once more into his head.

"What do you mean you don't have to ask me that?!" Nami growled out in her fury, "I decide what you need to ask me when it comes to my relationships! It should be my choice whom I'm with! You need to ask me what my feelings are!"

"So do you have a romantic interest in Captain-san?" Robin interjected with a smirk, earning a huge blush from Nami.

"I've already decided," Luffy stated, eyes closed and arms crossed, as Nami geared up to hit him in the head again. "Maniko told me, 'when you're in love, not to waste a single minute being scared, because you never know what tomorrow will bring. You make every moment count!'"

Nami paused, eyes wide as Luffy continued, his eyes locked with hers. "There's no reason to fear the feelings in your heart Nami. So if you love me, you don't need to hide it from yourself or anyone else. We're already on an awesome adventure together, and we don't have to do any of those couple-y things if you don't want to yet."

With that Luffy stepped forward and gently placed his hat on Nami's head with smile.

"We'll just enjoy the adventure we have together right now, and see what happens next." Luffy continued, "Whatever comes, I'm sure it'll be the greatest adventure yet! And the best part is, it's one we'll get to have fun on together! Besides, you don't have to worry, we won't be getting married until I become the Pirate King anyway, so you have plenty of time to find the perfect dress."

And with that, Luffy spun on his heels and took off, dragging a chuckling Sabo along to start their tour of the ship. Looking around, Nami was surprised to see that all the various crew members, save for Robin, had gone back to their normal routine, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for Luffy to have made that kind of declaration.

 _Actually, it is pretty normal with this crew and our idiotic Captain isn't it?_ Nami thought with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"Not exactly the most typical love declaration ever," Robin's velvety voice broke Nami out of her thoughts, "But an exotic one like that is more true to who he is as a person, and what your relationship will be. Besides, words aside…it was still a declaration of love all the same. How does it feel to be _**officially**_ in a relationship with Captain-san?"

"What are you talking about?!" Nami protested weakly, even as futile as she knew it was, pride refusing to let go just yet. "There was no asking or accepting of anything. Luffy just simply stated what it was!"

Robin merely smiled, and with laughter in her eyes said, "Maybe that is the truth of the matter Nami-san. Maybe the truth is, there isn't any need to ask a question when the answer is apparent to all. Luffy-san does have a habit of seeing the truth that we try to hide from, even if we don't realize that we're hiding at all."

"You know what Robin," Nami replied, eyes closed, as she rubbed her temple and started moving towards the women's quarters, "This is crazy, and I've got maps to work on. So, call me out here when the world makes sense again okay?"

Robin only smiled knowingly as Nami closed the door behind her. Moving over to her trunk, to grab some extra ink and her notes from the last few islands they had traveled to, she wound up sitting down on the corner of her bed instead.

Finally alone with her thoughts, she couldn't stop her eyes from straying to the white gold tiara still gently clutched in her left hand. Examining the beautiful treasure more closely, her mind drifted to many a memories, as her free hand lightly clutched the edge of the straw hat she still wore. From a crumbling building, to a snowy vertical mountain, and finally to an intense pair of eyes filled with fear. A pair of eyes she thought she was seeing for the last time, before being whisked away. Eyes that she saw every time she closed her own, for over two years.

Standing abruptly, Nami moved over to her vanity mirror and, placing the beloved straw hat down in front of her, just stared at her reflection, as she slowly placed the tiara onto her head. The weight felt intense, though she knew it was all in her head. Her heart began pounding in her chest, and emotions pooled in the pit of her stomach. But there was also warmth like she had never felt before, save for one time.

 _Nami! You'll always be my Nakama!_

 _Damn rubber idiot_ , _I'll never figure out how he always knows my answer before I even know I want to give it._ Nami thought with a smirk and a laugh, before giving in and giving a huge bright smile. _I guess…let the insanity commence!_

So there you have Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue with me as we experience the ups and downs of the love between a Captain and his Navigator.

Reviews are welcome and are encouraged! Suggestions/Request for future moments are welcome, though I can't promise what I will use. Constructive Criticism is also accepted, but flames are not. I want to improve, but this is still just for fun.

Thanks again for Reading!


	3. Romantic Chaos - Part 1

Alright, so first off thank you everyone for their support of my work so far. I'm glad people are enjoying it. And secondly, if the title of the chapter didn't clue you in, this is the first of a two part set. On a little side note, I always try my best to keep them all as in character as possible, but to be fair I'm putting them in situations that they haven't been in in the Manga's or Anime's. So if they seem a tab bit out of Character, just remember I'm trying to depict how I think they would act based on their personality, habits, and thought processes in the given situations. So, here is Nami and Luffy's first date.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…I own nothing…Blah blah blah.

One with the story!

 **Romantic Chaos – Part 1**

 _This is so stupid…I mean really what's the point…He has no sense of style and wears basically the same thing every day. Outside of our Nakama his only real interests are meat and adventure! And outside of the absolute most important moments, he has the attention span of a squirrel, without any of the observational skills!_

Nami forcefully sat on the edge of her bed with a huff, her eye twitching in slight anger as she surveyed the warzone that was once her pristine room.

 _So, would somebody please tell me…WHY AM I DRIVING MYSELF CRAZY WITH WHAT TO WEAR?!_

"Need any help Nami-san?" Robin's soft voice broke through Nami's thoughts, followed by a small giggle.

"Robin!" Nami yelped with surprise and a light blush, before leaning back on her hands and quickly plastering on an amused smirk, trying her best to play the whole moment off as nothing special. "No, no just reorganizing my wardrobe. I figured I had some time to kill."

"You know," Robin began with an amused smile, carefully and elegantly weaving amidst the tornado of clothing, as she moved to sit beside Nami. "I may not have the most experience in this field, but I do know what it looks like to be a woman nervous about her first date."

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked incredulously with a small chuckle and a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms, her face a perfect mask, giving nothing away of the nerves she was feeling right then. "I am many things Robin. Beautiful, smart, adaptable, cunning, level headed, adorable, enchanting even…just to name a few. However, trust me when I say nervous is not one of them. Especially not over a 'date' with Luffy, if you can even call it that. Just because we're having dinner together in town doesn't mean he's going to be acting any differently. The rubber idiot is probably just going to talk about meat the whole way there, then he'll stuff his face full of said meat, and then run all over the place asking for more meat. Same as always. Nothing's changed really. What could I possibly be nervous about?"

"Nami," Robin said softly but with complete understanding, giving Nami a reassuring smile, before placing a hand on the surprised navigator's shoulder, "Let's be honest, woman to woman, we both know how you're really feeling right now, but you know there's nothing wrong with being nervous. You're worried about how this will go and it's understandable. Especially since things have in fact changed, and it's not a bad thing. This is a new stage in your life as a whole. This is the beginning of something brand new, something that could be the most wonderful thing to ever happen to you. For both of you really."

"I know," Nami muttered softly, much more subdued and a little unsure, before she finally just jolted up and began to pace back and forth, pouring out all her frantic feelings to Robin's listening ear. "It's just…I'm not in control of anything right now. Luffy knew how I felt before I even had the courage to admit it to myself, let alone the whole crew. All of whom seemed to also suspect my feeling, even Sanji-kun seemed to have already known. Technically we're together now, but it was all because of him and I have no idea what's happening or what's going to change or even what the dynamic of the whole crew is going to be now!"

"I'm used to being in control," Nami continued with a huff, anger beginning to build, "Or at least that's what I'm comfortable with. During my many years under that horrible fish face of a tyrant I pretended to be in control, but it was always Arlong that had true control over me and what I would or wouldn't do. Now that I've been free for some years, it's hard to give up that control all over again."

"Nami-san, I want you to stop and think about what you just said." Robin stated quietly as she stood to look Nami in the eye, her voice even but filled with purpose. "You suffered under Arlong for many years as he took control of your whole world. He was a monster, a tyrant without mercy. So yes it's understandable that the loss of control would bring up painful memories."

"But there's one thing you're forgetting," Robin continued with a slightly softer tone as she moved some stray strands of Nami's hair behind her ear in a comforting gesture, resting her hand slightly on her cheek in an encouraging sisterly way for a quick moment to convey her understanding. "Luffy hasn't taken anything from you, only given, asking nothing in return. He cares about you deeply, in his own unique way. Any control he has is only what you have given to him because you trust him whole heartedly. And as someone that wasn't used to trusting anyone until just recently, trust me when I say it makes _**ALL**_ the difference in the world, when it's your choice."

For the first time in the last few hours, Nami smiled a genuine happy smile, grateful for her surrogate big sister. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she looked around her room and began to laugh in slight embarrassment at the mess before her.

 _Robin's right_ , Nami couldn't help but think with a smile as her laughing fit died down. _I mean, this is Luffy we're talking about, not Arlong. He may be an idiot at times, but I know I can trust him with anything, especially my heart._

"Now," Robin continued with a smirk as Nami turned her way again, "What do you say we find you something that will make Luffy-san speechless?"

"Well I could do that in just about anything," Nami replied with a smirk, back to being her old self again. "But I mean, Luffy is still a guy and all, but do you really think he'll even notice the difference? He doesn't even seem like the type of guy that would even think about dressing up himself for a date."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Robin returned off handedly with a knowing look, as she moved towards Nami's bed to start looking for the right outfit, "Luffy-san is many things, but predictable is not one of them. I think you'll find he'll surprise you."

*****1 hour later*****

As she stepped out into the cool crisp night air, Nami let out a content sigh as she found her eyes drifting to the lights of the fall island they were currently docked at. It was a smaller island, but a pretty advanced one, and the weather was just perfect. Taking in a cleansing breath, she allowed all her nerves to be washed away.

"Wow, you look really pretty Nami!"

Luffy's voice tore Nami from her moment of solitude, and she couldn't help but smile. She had ultimately decided to keep it simple and cute, but also somewhat warm, with a pair of black leggings and a muted light pink sweater dress. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, with some strands loose to frame her face, and she carried a tan jacket, just in case it got chilly later.

Turning to acknowledge him Nami felt her breath catch in her throat, only one thought crossing her mind: _Oh, my Oda!_

In spite of what she had assumed, Luffy had in fact had the presence of mind to dress up a bit. He wore a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone until just below his chest and a pair of loose fitting grey cargo pants. He wore his normal sandals and he had his iconic straw hat, but it hung from a string behind him allowing the wind to whip his hair lightly in the breeze.

"You ready to go eat?" Luffy asked with his iconic grin, unaware of the state he had put Nami in.

"Huh?" Nami mumble out as she shook herself out of her stupor, trying to regain control of her mouth. "Oh, H-Hai, I'm ready."

"Suge!" Luffy cried out as he quickly picked Nami up bridal style, causing her to cry out in surprise, and leapt down the stairs and finally over the railing, to the dock below. Landing surprisingly gently, Luffy placed Nami back onto her feet and stretched out his arm to indicate she could go first.

Shaking her head to regain herself, Nami smirked as she flicked Luffy on the forehead for surprising her like that, muttering "Baka" at him as she moved forward. Luffy for his part just laughed as he moved at an even pace with Nami, and for the first time that night the two Strawhat's were finally feeling comfortable with the situation.

"Ah to be young and in love! I shall begin work on a song for their wedding at once!" Brook sang out with a content sigh as he headed back inside the kitchen to get some tea, "It brings back so many memories. I can feel my heart swelling with joy for our dear captain and his navigator! But I have no heart. Skull Joke! Yohohoho!"

"So, do you think this will end in disaster or what?" Zoro questioned with a smirk as he moved away from the railing to lean against the mast.

"No, not a disaster," Robin returned with a chuckle as she continued watching Luffy and Nami heading into town, "I'd imagine it won't be a conventional date, though I have no doubt it will work out for them in the end. By the way, how are the others keeping Sanji-san occupied?"

"They wouldn't go with my idea of just tying him to a boulder and tossing it into the sea, so I stopped caring after that." Zoro returned off handedly with an irritated frown and a shrug, "All I know is they are all keeping him on the far side of the island from the restaurant those two are going to, and Brook volunteered to watch over the ship tonight."

"Is that so," Robin muttered with a chuckle and a devious smirk as an idea for a fun evening came to her, "And may I ask what will you be doing tonight?"

"I'll probably just do some training," Zoro answered with a suspicious frown at the look on Robin's face, "Maybe grab a few bottles of Sake in the kitchen later. Why?"

"Oh no reason, Zoro-san," Robin all but purred out and as she approached him with a bit more sway to her hips then needed, head slightly cocked to the side in an alluring pose, "I was just thinking of heading into town myself. I just heard rumors that near the town square there's a small wine bar that has the world's best Sake. I thought I might see if the rumors were true, and perhaps you'd like to join me if you're feeling up to it tonight?"

Zoro was wide eyed for a moment at the implications of what Robin was saying, but he refused to let himself blush. Standing abruptly with a growl, he quickly moved passed Robin towards the railing, his pride forcing him to accept the unspoken challenge of sorts the lovely archeologist had issued.

 _If she thinks she can wind me up and that I'm going to act like an idiot_ , Zoro growled in his head. _Then she better think again_!

"Uh, Zoro-san," Robin called out with a chuckle and an amused knowing smirk, "The town and the docks are on this side of the ship."

*****In Town*****

"So this is a pretty cool island," Luffy said with his usual grin, his arms folded behind his head in a relaxed pose as they walked slowly down the paved road towards the restaurant, the street lamps casting a beautiful golden glow on the scattered trees with their orange leaves, creating a very romantic atmosphere. "All the leaves are really cool colors and all the food smells awesome! So what do you think is the coolest thing about the island Nami?"

Nami for her part was surprised to say the least, this was still Luffy, but he was being quite a bit more subdued then she was used to. And while the subject matter was simple, they were having a real conversation that didn't involve meat.

 _Like a couple_ , Nami couldn't help but think with a small smile.

"Nami, are you okay?" Luffy's concerned voice broke Nami from her musings as the both came to a halt on the sidewalk, before a look of understanding dawned on Luffy's face. "Oh, I know! You must be really focused on getting something to eat right? I can understand that. Wait right here!"

Before she could say anything, Luffy ran back down the street about six stores down and stopped in front of what had looked like a small café as they were passing it moments ago, before disappearing inside. Confused, Nami made her way towards the shop only for Luffy to come right back out a few moments later with a hand behind his back.

"This should help!" Luffy beamed as he pulled out a small bag and handed it to Nami, his grin never leaving his face.

Surprised at his thoughtfulness, as well as where he got the money to buy the item she now held, Nami took the bag and opened it to revel a small round pastry with a fruit filling in the middle. It smelled wonderful, and as she took a small bite of it the pastry basically melted in her mouth.

"I discovered it this morning!" Luffy stated proudly, pulling Nami's attention back to the man that had gotten it for her. "I was going to see if you wanted to head there tomorrow and try one. It's some kind of dough thingie with a fruit filling. Did you know they even have one filled with meat?! I had one of those earlier, it was good! …Maybe I can get another one after dinner."

"Thank you Luffy," Nami said as she finished laughing.

With that Luffy beamed at her as they continued on towards the restaurant, but then he stopped abruptly with wide eyes as he called out, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

Quickly reaching into one of the pockets on the side of his pants Luffy pulled out a small, but longish, box and handed it to Nami expectantly. Nami was stunned once more, but dutifully she opened the small box with a gasp. Inside was a beautiful small bright orange quill ink pen.

"Brook and Usopp said a true man gets his date a gift on a first date." Luffy told her with a slightly confused look, before shrugging and continuing with a big smile. "I was going to get you some meat, but they said to get you flowers. But all the flowers seemed kind of boring. So, as I was exploring the island I found that really cool feather that was the exact shade of orange as your hair! When I asked Robin if that could be a gift for you she said yes and that she could make it into a quill for you to use on your maps. So, is it cool or what?"

For a moment Nami was speechless. It was so touching, and yet so Luffy all at the same time. And just like that she couldn't help but think,

 _Luffy will always be Luffy, but he always is just what you need, right when you need it. No matter the situation. No wonder why I lo-_

Shaking her head quickly, not yet ready to complete that thought, let alone face it, she looked at Luffy's bubbly grin, his excitement over the feather rolling off him in waves, and found herself matching it with one of her own.

"I love it!" Nami replied softly, taking Luffy's hand in her own, marveling at how right it felt, "It's an amazing gift captain."

Satisfied, Luffy merely nodded and smiled down at Nami, before continuing on the remaining distance to the restaurant, swinging their joint hands back and forth with excitement as he went on about other cool things that he found. As they walked, it was unclear who initiated it, but somewhere along the lines the two found their fingers laced together, and both found it was a perfect fit.

*****Town Square*****

 _The only good thing about all this_ , Zoro thought with a small grunt and an irritated frown, as he followed Robin to the stools by the bar counter, _is going to be the look on ero-cook's face when he finds out about this_.

The journey there had been irritating and embarrassing, for Zoro at least. Robin had immediately latched onto his arm the whole way there, stating she was just making sure he didn't wonder off. Added to that was the fact that she made a point of leaning just a little too close to Zoro's ear for any little thing she had to say; always blowing lightly at it and making him jump. And while she was good at hiding any outward signs of it, Zoro could tell she was enjoying torturing him. Oh, was she enjoying this!

"I'm glad you felt like accompanying me here tonight Zoro-san. It was very sweet of you to volunteer." Robin stated lightly with a hint of amusement in her voice and a devious sparkle to her eye, before returning to examining the menu the bartender had handed the 'lovely couple', as she had put it.

 _And here I thought Nami was the devil's spawn!_ Zoro seethed internally, but merely grunted with a bored expression, refusing to give her the satisfaction.

Robin smiled sweetly at him, succeeding in rubbing salt in Zoro's wounded pride, before turning to signal the bartender with their order.

Zoro didn't bother to listen, but merely turned his highly attuned senses outward to get a feel for the room around him. It was a little over half full, with a live band playing some weird kind of smooth music in the corner that at once made Zoro want to hurl a chair, but at the same time he found it a little intoxicating. Reserving judgment for the time being, Zoro moved onto the people around him. A few were just drinking and enjoying the music, but a few were having some scattered casual conversation here and there.

He was about to turn his attention back to the infuriating woman beside him, when Zoro's keen hearing picked up the conversation of the three men two tables over from them.

"You guys get a load of the raven haired babe with moss head over there?" Idiot# 1 stated with a predatory smirk.

"How could we not, with all that and then some walking past us?" Idiot# 2 returned with a perverted smirk of his own and a chuckle, his large belly rumbling in his mirth "Cyclops over there is lucky, if nothing else. I'd even be willing to stare at that hideous face in the mirror each day, if it meant I could get some of that."

"I-I don't think you should be talking so loud guys," Mr. Lone Survivor muttered in a lower tone, "That guy seems pretty dangerous if you ask me. Besides, I don't think either one of them would like it if they heard wh-"

"Oh, quit being a pansy!" Idiot# 2 muttered, taking a long swig of his beer.

"I know," Idiot# 1 supplied annoyed, "We're merely appreciating the finer qualities of that hot piece of-"

"You know," A velvety sweet voice interrupted there private conversation, causing all three to jump and turn quickly to her. "If you really wanted me to come closer all you had to do was say so."

The music never missed a beat, nor did anyone so much as turn their heads as the sound of two little girls screaming out were quickly silenced. Turning to Mr. Lone Survivor, his jaw still hanging loose in shock, Robin smiled sweetly and said,

"Sorry, but I think your friends are looking flat broke. So, I'm afraid you'll be stuck with the bill tonight. It's a shame really, but if you want my advice, I'd get better friends next time."

As the flower petals fell lightly to the floor, Zoro smirked as he picked up his mug and turned to the lovely archeologist at his side, still sipping slowly at her wine, and said,

"You know, I could've dealt with them if you wanted me to."

"I know," Robin replied with a smirk, immediately picking up on what he meant, turning slightly to look at him, "But I didn't feel like letting you be merciful with them."

Turning back to his mug, Zoro took a small taste, and smirked again. The Sake was some of the best he had had in a long time, and he decided the music wasn't half bad either.

 _I guess Ero-cook's expression later on, won't be the only good thing about all this._

*****The Restaurant*****

Luffy just sat there confused, hand resting lightly on his stinging cheek, as he stared the direction a fuming Nami had stomped out a few moments before. Nami's fist and his head were very well acquainted, but this was something new for him. The worst part though was the dull ache in his chest. In between the ranting of 'idiot' and 'I should've known better' on her way to the entrance, Luffy hadn't missed the tear that had fallen. It was a sight he had hoped to never see again. As time seemed to start moving again, only one thing was truly clear to Luffy.

 _I have no idea what just happened._

So, love it, hate it, or confine it to the friend zone? Again I tried my best to make them seem true to who they are, but also reacting honestly to brand new situations. Hope I did well. Please Review!


End file.
